Greedy's kitchen (Empath stories)/Food items
The following are all the food items that are served in Greedy's kitchen in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. Breakfast * Bagels * Coffee cake * Corn flakes * Crepes Suzette * Croissants * Danishes * Doughnuts * English muffins * French toast * Fried eggs * Home fries * Omelets * Morning muffins * Mushroom sausages * Pancakes * Peanut butter and jelly * Porridge * Potato pancakes * Scrambled eggs * Smurfberry Crunchies * Smurfberry fruit salad * Smurfberry jam * Toast * Toasted oats cereal * Waffles Lunch and Dinner * Avocado fries * Avocado salad * Baked beans * Baked potatoes * Bean casserole * Beet salad * Beet soup * Bread pudding * Butternut squash * Cabbage soup * Celery soup * Chili * Coleslaw * Corn bread * Corn chowder * Corn on the cob * Corn pudding * Cranberry salad * Cucumber sandwiches * Cucumber salad * Dandelion salad * Egg salad * Eggplant parmigiana * French fries * French onion soup * Fried green tomatoes * Fried onions * Fried zucchini * Garden salad * Garlic bread * Grilled peppers * Lasagna * Leek soup * Lentil soup * Linguine * Macaroni and cheese * Mushroom omelet * Mushroom pate * Pasta salad * Peanut butter and jelly * Pizza * Potato salad * Potato soup * Pot-au-smurf * Quiche * Ravioli * Sarsaparilla soup * Sauerkraut * Smurfberry fruit salad * Smurfburger * Smurf dog * Souffle a la sarsaparilla * Spaghetti * Spinach casserole * Spinach salad * Strombolis * Stuffed mushrooms * Stuffed peppers * Stuffed squash * Succotash * Sweet potatoes * Three-bean salad * Tomato soup * Vegetable broth * Vegetable omelet * Vegetable pot pie * Vegetable stew * Zucchini pasta * Zucchini parmigiana * Zucchini souffle * Zucchini soup Beverages * Acorn brew * Apple juice * Blueberry juice * Carrot juice * Cranberry juice * Fruit punch * Gooseberry juice * Grape juice * Grapefruit juice * Hefty's Vita-Juice * Hot chocolate * Lemonade * Orange juice * Prune juice * Raspberry juice * Sarsaparilla juice * Sarsaparilla tea * Seltzer * Smurfberry iced tea * Smurfberry juice * Smurfberry tea * Smurfmelon juice * Spinach juice * Strawberry juice * Tomato juice Desserts * Angel cake * Apple crisp * Apple pie * Baba-au-smurf * Baklava * Banana cake * Banana cream pie * Blueberry pie * Brownies * Cannolis * Carrot cake * Cheese cake * Cherry pie * Chocolate cake * Chocolate chip cookies * Chocolate mousse * Chocolate pudding * Chocolate souffle * Cranberry pudding * Cream puffs * Crème brûlée * Custard tarts * Devil's food cake * Eclairs * Flan * Floating island * Frog cake * Gâteau Basque * Gingerbread * Lemon cake * Lemon meringue pie * Lemon pudding * Marble cake * Mille-feuille * Pain au chocolat * Panzarotti * Pastel de nata * Peanut butter cookies * Petits fours * Prinsesstårta * Puff pastries * Punschkrapfen * Raspberry tarts * Rhubarb tarts * Rum cake * Smurf cream * Smurfberry cake * Smurfberry cookies * Smurfberry mousse * Smurfberry pie * Smurfberry pudding * Smurfberry shortcake * Smurfish Delight * Smurfish trifle * Sponge cake * Strawberry shortcake * Strawberry tarts * Streusel * Streuselkuchen * Strudels * Swiss rolls * Tapioca pudding * Teurgoule * Tiramisu * Truffle cake * Truffle pie * Truffle pudding * Vanilla pudding * Zucchini cobbler Snacks * Animal crackers * Bagel chips * Blue cheese dip * Bonbons * Caramels * Chocolates * Corn chips * Crackers * Dried fruits * French onion dip * Fondue * Granola * Horseradish dip * Licorice * Lollipops * Peanut brittle * Popcorn * Potato chips * Pretzels * Prunes * Raisins * Ranch dip * Rock candy * Salsa dip * Smurfmallows * Smurfberry candy * Smurfberry bubble gum * Smurfberry taffy * Spinach dip Holidays * Christmas cake * Christmas pudding * Cranberry bread * Cranberry sauce * Eggnog * Fruitcake * Gingerbread Smurf cookies * Holiday punch * Iceberry cake * Iceberry pie * Iceberry punch * Iceberry pudding * Plum pudding * Pumpkin bread * Pumpkin cake * Pumpkin cookies * Pumpkin juice * Pumpkin pancakes * Pumpkin pie * Pumpkin pudding * Pumpkin soup * Smurfberry candy canes * Zucchini bread Category:Trivia Category:Smurf foods Category:Drinks Category:Desserts Category:Breakfast items